Te quiero y sufro por ti pero¿y tu?
by osita swan de cullen
Summary: Mini fic...Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron en un grupo mediante mensajes de texto. Todo marchaba bien, ella se había enamorado de el y se lo haba confesado sin pensar que seria correspondida. Pero un día, Edward decide dejar de hablarle creyendo que es lo mejor para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Te Quiero y Sufro por ti…pero ¿y tú?**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoria

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se conocieron en un grupo mediante mensajes de texto. Todo marchaba bien, ella se había enamorado de el y se lo haba confesado sin pensar que seria correspondida. Pero un día, Edward decide dejar de hablarle creyendo que es lo mejor para ambos.

**Nota de la autora: **Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Blanco y Negro de Malu... Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

_Bella's Pov_

Todo estaba bien en un inicio, de alguna manera sentía en mi corazón que tú eras especial, diferente y único. La persona con la cual podía ser yo misma sin miedos, sin restricción y era divertido de cierta manera, ya que solo nos conocíamos mediante mensajes, correos y fotografías pero jamás nos habíamos visto personalmente. Aun así, sin que lo esperara, me enamore de ti ¿Cómo pasó? No lo sé, solo ocurrió, mi corazón te había escogido a ti y por más que trate y trate no pude seguir luchando contra ese gran sentimiento que hoy me tiene sufriendo como nunca lo imagine.

Encerrada en mi cuarto, lloro como una niña pequeña por el amor perdido, grito cada vez más fuerte sabiendo que nadie me escuchara porque estoy sola en casa y no tengo vecinos a menos de dos calles, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que tengo como prioridad es este agujero en mi pecho que no para de crecer ni un segundo, mis manos duelen, están a punto de sangrar si no dejo de enterrarme las uñas pero ¿Qué más hago para mitigar el dolor? Siento como si todo en mí se hubiera quedado en blanco, las cosas han perdido color e importancia para mí, deben pensar que sueno como idiota patética ¿verdad?, puede que en parte tengan algo de razón en pensar esas cosas de mí, pero bueno así me tiene el amor que siento por él, deseando arrancarme el corazón de un tirón para ya no sentir nada de nada lamentablemente no quiero eso, quiero poder hablar con él otra vez, poder leer los "Te quiero" una vez más. Suspire como por millonésima vez y salí de mi habitación rumbo al baño para darme un ducha. Al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de mí, me fije en mi rostro reflejado en el espejo: mis ojos, rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto, estaba opacos; sin vida, estaba pálida y demacrada definitivamente no era yo, la persona que veía tenía que ser otra. Toque el espejo con mi mano derecha y logre comprobar que si era yo y me dio rabia, rabia con mi corazón por haberse enamorado, decidí dejar de mirarme, abrí la llave de la ducha para que el agua se fuera calentando de a poco, solté la coleta de mi cabello, me desvestí y entre al agua. Deje que mis músculos se relajaran poco a poco, mi mente aprovecho todo esto y comenzó a divagar en mis recuerdos con él, cada una de sus palabras, cada texto que me mandaba, pero por sobre todo, la primera vez que me llamo y escuche su melodiosa voz.

**_Flash-back_**

_Eran las 3:00 pm y estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo típico de los viernes, mi madre estaba en cama enferma y no había podido ir a trabajar durante toda la semana, ya se encontraba aburrida de eso, pero bueno yo soy más terca que ella así que siempre tenía que convencerla de que no se levantara por órdenes del médico, parecía toda una niña pequeña haciendo sus rabietas, pero bueno así la quería yo. Comencé a preparar la bandeja en la cual le llevaría la comida a mi tan madura madre —nótese el sarcasmo— cuando sonó mi celular, extrañada de eso lo fui a buscar al living, casi nunca me llamaban, a no ser que fuera Alice para invitarme, más bien dicho, para obligarme a ir al centro comercial, con ese pensamiento estaba dispuesta contestarle para decir que no saldría con ella aunque me rogara, pero todo eso quedo en la nada cuando vi la pantalla de mi móvil y el nombre que salía en el identificador de llamadas: **Edward.** Quede paralizada en el acto y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi respiración era agitada y de seguro tenía las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, moví la cabeza a ambos lados para despertar de mi aturdimiento y nerviosa le conteste._

_— ¿H-Hola?— me reprendí a mí misma por haber sonado tan patética y no poder controlarlo._

_—Hola, Bella— ¡Dios santo! Su voz era tan musical, dulce como la más exquisita miel, sentí que me iba a derretir en ese mismo instante, me obligue a mí misma a pensar con claridad para poder controlarme y seguir una pequeña conversación normal— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—_

_ —Bien, bastante bien la verdad— sonreí como tonta hipnotizada por su voz, al menos me pude controlar para pronunciar una frase coherente— y tú, ¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien, ahora estoy muchísimo mejor, ya que al fin puedo escuchar tu voz de ángel— No se como debo estar en estos momentos, es extraño, nunca me había enamorado, aunque no lo ea, aunque no pueda sentir sus brazos al rededor de mi, lo que siento por el es tan real como que la luna cambia de fase, ok esto me esta volviendo demasiado cursi y es algo que no soy, pero por el, por su cariño, por su voz y sus palabras estoy dispuesta a aceptar._

___—y-yo creo que estas exagerando un poco por lo de mi voz__— ¡Dios! Bella contrólate por favor, pensara que eres una idiota... mi cara debería tener cuatro veces la tonalidad de un tomate normal trágame tierra._

_________—ja,ja,ja no es así, lo comprobé el día que me mandaste un audio o ¿lo olvidas? me imaginaba que tu voz era hermosa, pero en el momento que pude escucharla me quedé sin aliento, era el canto de un ángel y me dejo mas que claro el porque de tu apodo: Bella, por que eres bella como una ninfa____— Ahora si sentía que me iba desmayar por completo, temblaba pero no por miedo, sino por los nervios que el me provocaba, me apoye en la pared mas cercana para poder tener algo de equilibrio y me tranquilice lo mas que pude para poder hablarle._

_________________—Aun no logro entender como es que puede g-gustarte mi voz, yo la encuentro totalmente normal como la de cualquier otra chica, así que por favor no la exageres con tus pensamientos____—Sonreí al menos casi toda la frase salio de manera coherente´, pero sabia que a el no le gustaba que le contradijera cuando me decía que me encontraba hermosa o cosas por el estilo._

_________________________—Bella...sabes que opino de eso y por mas que quieras convencerme de lo contrario es lo que yo veo en ti, tu realidad y la mía son totalmente diferentes, yo te encuentro hermosa, una mujer increíble y no me harás cambiar de opinión____—Suspire, era una batalla perdida con el, no sabia quien de los dos era mas terco si el o yo._  


_________________________________—Se que no puedo cambiar tu opinión, lo he intentado todo este tiempo y no lo consigo, pero es que aun no me acostumbro a que me digas todas esas cosas es muy extraño para mi____—me lo imagine negando con la cabeza por lo que estaba diciendo, debería verse tan tierno, tan hermoso._

_____________________________________Hablamos unos minutos mas, hasta que mi madre me llamo por lo del almuerzo, hasta ese momento me había olvidado totalmente de lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llamada, le dije a Edward que debía cortar ____—aunque sin muchas ganas en realidad____— por que mi madre se volvería loca si no le llevaba la comida_ pronto,_____________________________________________ con una risa por lo que le dije me dijo que estaba bien que luego hablaríamos y corto. Mire el celular unos segundos mas y con una sonrisa en a cara me fui a la cocina a servir el almuerzo para llevárselo a mi madre._

**_____________________________________________Fin del Flash-back_**

Ese día fue el mejor que pude tener, su voz me alegro demasiado y en la noche hablamos hasta tarde por mensaje. Todo marcho de maravilla en los dias siguientes, nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, dejamos de tener miedo al amor a menos eso creía durante todo este tiempo. Me sentía a gusto hablando contigo, te pude contar cosas que solo mi amiga Alice sabia, pero ¿De que me sirvió mostrarme como soy? por lo visto no sirvió de nada. Ahora me pregunto a cada momento ¿Qué hice mal? pero claro la respuesta es muy sencilla: vivir a kilómetros de distancia de donde tu estas, aunque eso o debería ser un impedimento para estar juntos, para querernos. para amarnos, es verdad duele estar lejos de la persona que amas, no poder abrazarla y darle fuerzas cuando esta mal. Comparto tu pensamiento en ese sentido, porque lo que mas deseo_________________________________—_o deseaba_________________________________—_ era estar contigo a cada instante y no solo a través de una pantalla como era nuestra costumbre, yo deseaba verte, deseaba saber que se sentía abrazarte o acariciar tu rostro.

Termine de ducharme, me seque el pelo y vi mi rostro en el espejo de nuevo, mis ojos estaban rojos y estaba segura que no era por el shampoo, me lave la cara para que no se notara tanto, de que me preocupaba si estaría sola hasta la noche. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa, me puse lo de siempre: Jeans claros y algo gastados (regalo de Alice), una camiseta blanca, encima de esta un polerón negro y unas cómodas zapatillas (**Link del conjunto en mi perfil)**, cepille un poco mi cabello y me hice una coleta, trate de sonreir ante reflejo que veía, pero solo resulto como una mueca di un ultimo suspiro y salí de allí rumbo a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer, aunque no quisiera debía alimentarme no quería que mis padres se preocuparan mas de la cuenta de lo que a mi me pasaba, suficiente tenían ya al saber que Jacob seria padre y dejaría la universidad para tener un trabajo de tiempo completo como auxiliar en un supermercado. Suspire por millonésima vez en el día, y eso que solo eran las 2 pm, aun no comprendo como es que podía seguir respirando y sin llorar, pero luego en mi cabeza se encendió una especie de ampolleta, ya no vivía, solo sobrevivía nada mas.

Mire el celular y con algo de nerviosismo me metí en Whatsapp, vi su nombre entre los contactos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no lo podía evitar, lo quería tanto, pero me dolía ver su nombre y no poder hablarle, tome fuerzas e no se donde y lance mi celular lo mas lejos posible.

_—_¡Soy una idiota!_— _deje caer unas lagrimas y subí corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación, ya no sabia que mas hacer odio que se calara tanto en mi corazón, en mi vida, me senté en la cama y tome mi guitarra, era buena con las canciones y además estas me ayudaban a calmar y expresar mis emociones mejor que hablando con alguien, claro a excepción de lo que pasaba con Edward, volví a suspirar y moví la cabeza ambos lados, debía concentrarme para que la melodía saliera bien, acomode bien la guitarra en mis piernas y comencé a cantar.

**Sé que faltaron razones**

**Sé que sobraron motivos**

**Contigo porque me matas **

**Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo**

**Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro**

**Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo**

**Miro la vida en color y **

**Tú en blanco y negro**

**Dicen que el amor es suficiente**

**Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar**

**Pero solo tú me puedes consolar**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

**Me odias, me quieres**

**Siempre contra corriente **

**Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente**

**Por más que te busco,**

**Eres tu quien me encuentra**

**Dicen que el amor es suficiente**

**Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar**

**Pero solo tú me puedes consolar**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

**Si eres mi mundo, si con tus manos**

**Curas mis heridas, que no daría**

**Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar**

**Y reír al sentir tus caricias**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

Termine la canción con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, desearía tanto que Edward me escuchara cantar, quiero saber que siente el, que piensa, ¿sufrirá como yo lo hago?, ¿pensara en mi como yo en el? eran tantas las preguntas que se me formaban en la cabeza pero lamentablemente ninguna tenia respuesta, el se quiso alejar de mi, cree que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar y yo solo quería que creyera lo contrario que se diera cuenta que lo nuestro si podría funcionar. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí bastante ya eran las 7 pm y tenia que preparar la cena, salí de mi habitación y baje corriendo hasta la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena tratando de despejar mi mente_—_como si eso fuera posible_—_. Prepare la mesa para luego servir la lasaña que ya casi estaba lista.

Cuando termine todo, saque la lasaña del horno justo al momento en que llegaban mis padres, ambos sonrientes y también cansados. Los mire y les di mi mejor "sonrisa" para que no sospecharan nada de lo que en realidad me pasaba.

_—_Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el día de ambos?_—_

—Bastante bie_n__—_ me dijeron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaban para comer. Clame mi mente y me esforcé por seguir sonriendo durante la cena, como siempre, fingir estar bien mientras en mi mente me repito ¿Sufrirás tu por mi...como yo lo hago por ti?

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto, después de mas de un año sin escribir nada...se que algunas/os estuvieron leyendo mi historia y la he dejado inconclusa, pero la retomare dentro de la próxima semana se los prometo!**

**Espero que disfruten este Short-fic :3**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Te Quiero y Sufro por ti…pero ¿y tú?_**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomé para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoría

* * *

_Edward's pov_

Pasó otro día y yo, como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba encerrado en mi habitación escuchando música, tratando de olvidar… olvidar a Bella, cada vez se me hace más difícil reprimir el impulso de mandarle un mensaje solo para saber cómo esta, me comporto como un cobarde, lo sé pero debo alejarme de ella es lo mejor, lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, esta maldita distancia lo hace imposible, nunca he creído en las relaciones a distancia, aunque claro con ella todo es diferente… Bella es diferente a todas las chicas que he podido conocer en mi vida.

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras miro al cielo a través de mi ventana, _¿Estará todo bien con ella?, ¿pensara en mí? _Mi mente me tortura por haberme alejado, mi corazón dice que vuelva a hablarle, sé que algo me falta me siento tan extraño al no hablarle, mi corazón me reprende me hace tener ese impulso de tomar mi celular y llamar, pero no, ya le hice mucho daño.

Cabizbajo me estire en la cama mientras le subía el volumen a mi radio para no poder escuchar nada en el exterior, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, pero estaba llena de melancolía como desearía estar a su lado, tenerla en mis brazos todos los días, pero la realidad que me golpeaba era totalmente distinta. Ella vive en Forks y yo en California eso es lo que me hace desconfiar, pero no de ella sino que de mí mismo. Cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente divagara a través de los recuerdos que podía tener de ella, sobre todo cuando comenzamos a hablar, cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba.

**Flash-back (1)**

_Llegaba del instituto y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre tome mi celular y entre en el grupo en el cual estaba, me sorprendí de ver la cantidad de mensajes que aún no había leído: 1950, como puede ser eso posible, comencé a leer uno por uno cada mensaje para no quedar fuera de la conversación, aunque en realidad eran puras tonterías las que habían dicho hasta ahora, me carcajee de tan solo leer las ocurrencias que a veces podían tener hasta que de pronto sentí mis mejillas arder un poco, ella había estado allí aunque sea por un momento __**Bella **__había vuelto a aparecer, trague salive y me anime a hablarle en una conversación más privadas ya que por lo visto, todos se habían ido. Con algo de valor que saque de no sé dónde inicie la conversación._

_**Eddie dice: **_

—_Hola._

—_Soy Edward— de cierta forma me sentía impaciente ¿Contestaría?, había sonado algo ridícula mi presentación pero o se me ocurría nada más para decirle. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos hasta que recibí un mensaje, me alegre de saber que era ella._

_**Belly dice:**_

—_Hola :3_

—_conversación privada ya que no hay nadie?_

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_jajajaja sí, es que les gusta aparecer de noche_

_**Belly dice:**_

—_Así es, parecemos vampiros._

—_La luz los derrite parece._

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_yo cuando desperté hoy tenía 450._

_**Belly dice:**_

—_mi celular colapso por tanto mensaje y se apagó… y cuando lo prendí en la mañana tenia más de 700 mensajes jajajaja_

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_yo tuve que silenciar mi celular para poder dormir._

_Es tan agradable hablar solo con ella, antes nunca me había sentido de esta forma, ella se ve tan diferente, claro solo la estoy conociendo por mensajes, pero algo en mi interior me insiste en que ella puede ser diferente. Moví la cabeza para ambos lados, no puedo hacerme ese tipo de ilusiones, después de lo que viví con Tanya, esa relación tan llena de engaños no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo, mi coraza no puede caer tan rápido, me ha costado tanto construirla, no dejare que caiga tan fácilmente. _

**Fin de Flash-back (1)**

Creía que mi escudo era fuerte, pero no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero ella pudo traspasarlo sin que me diera cuenta, eso me complico muchas cosas, aunque las primeras semanas trataba de mantener una conversación mas trivial con ella, en el fondo siempre quise saber si yo podía interesarle de alguna otra forma que no fuera ser su amigo a través de internet- mas bien mensaje-, nunca me había dicho si tenia pareja, aunque claro yo trataba siempre de evitar el tema, tenia que mantener firme mi coraza, mi careta de chico desinteresado y algo gracioso, pero la verdad es que, indirectamente, me gustaba cuando veía signos de que estaba celosa cuando coqueteaba con otra chica del grupo me la imaginaba con el seño totalmente fruncido, algo colorada y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no decirme nada, aunque claro, cada vez que se ponía "celosa" era cortante y muy fría, hasta me daba miedo muchas veces.

Me carcajee al recordarla cuando estaba celosa, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo yo siempre lo adivinaba. Era tan tierna, para mi era prácticamente perfecta para mi, era todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar en mi vida, tal vez ella nunca se sintió así, siempre me decía que yo merecía algo mejor pero para mi la mujer ideal era -mas bien dicho es- Bella, volví a suspirar mientras mi mente traía hasta mi otro recuerdo, yo diría que el mejor recuerdo de todos: cuando ella me confeso que yo le gustaba, ese fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida.

**Flash-back (2)**

_Llegue totalmente cansado a mi habitación, luego de haber tenido un largo partido de béisbol con mis compañeros, pero al menos mi equipo había ganado, aunque claro debería agradecerle a Emmett, pero al no se le ocurrió nada mejor que retarme a algo yo esperaba que me dijera: Tienes que pintar tu cara de verde, aunque no me gustara podría soportarlo, pero no, el reto era: "Debes declararte a a persona que te gusta" ¿es que acaso se había vuelto loco?, no podía declararme a Bella, no soportaría que ella me rechazara, aunque... pensándolo bien, hacia ya algunas semanas que necesitaba sacar todo lo que siento por ella, ya llevábamos hablando unos 3 meses, y cada día me iba convenciendo mas de que ella era la mujer por la cual siempre había esperado, decidí darme una ducha rápida para relajar mis músculos un poco, luego deseo tome mi celular y vi que ella estaba en linea, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel aun así le hable._

_**Eddie dice:**_

_—Hola Belly como has estas?_

**_Belly dice:_**

_—Hola! eh..bien y tu que tal estas?_

_**Eddie dice:**  
_

_—pues bien, algo cansado por el béisbol_

_**Belly dice:**_

_—Y como el fue a tu equipo? Ganaron? _

_**Eddie dice:**_

_—Si, logramos ganar, aunque la gran parte fue gracias a Emmett_

_**Belly dice:**_

___—vaya, pues me alegro mucho que al menos pudieran ganar! ^.^_

_**Eddie dice:**_

___— y que haces ahora?_

_**Belly dice:**_

___—pues, estoy estirada en mi cama, pensando en algo que me propusieron hoy..._

___—y tu? _

_**Eddie dice:**_

___—yo también estoy en mi habitación pesando_  


_____—se puede saber...¿que te dijeron?_

**_____Belly dice:_**

_______—pues...una amiga me reto, para que yo hiciera algo, de primera estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo :$_

**_______Eddie dice:_**

_________—puedo saber de que se trata el reto? _

**_________Belly dice: _**

___________—pues...la verdad es que yo...tengo que confesarme a la persona que me gusta . _

_____________—aunque ya no me entusiasma para nada eso...de todas formas yo se que para el solo seré una amiga nada mas._

**_____________Eddie dice:_**

_______________—pero...no crees que estar en la incertidumbre es peor?_

**_______________Belly dice:_**

_________________—si...pero que pasa si no me equivoco?_

___________________—solo voy a sufrir y será peor_

**___________________Eddie dice:_**

_____________________—Pero en este momento no estas sufriendo_

_______________________—por no saber al 100% lo que esa persona piensa de ti?_

**_______________________Belly dice:_**

**_________________________—_**_________________________si...sufro en estos momentos_

___________________________—pero sera peor cuando sepa que no me estoy equivocando_

**___________________________Eddie dice:_**

_____________________________—Sufrir de a poco es peor que sufrir de un solo golpe no crees?_

**_____________________________Belly dice:_**

_______________________________—eh...si en eso tienes razón_

**_______________________________Eddie dice:_**

_________________________________—entonces...que esperas para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes?_

**_________________________________Belly dice:_**

___________________________________— esta bien se lo diré...me esperarías un momento?_

**___________________________________Eddie dice:_**

**_____________________________________—_**_____________________________________claro no tengo problemas__—_

_______________________________________En mi interior, sentí que algo se me rompía en estos momentos, tenia rabia, celos, no se que mas, había alguien en su vida seguramente era na persona que vivía en la misma ciudad que ella, el podría estar todo el tiempo a su lado, abrazándola, dándole el apoyo que yo a la distancia nunca podre darle. Me sentía cabizbajo, triste, pero de cierta forma feliz, ella encontró el amor, solo me quedaba desearle la mayor felicidad durante su vida y debería alejarme para no entorpecerla con lo que yo siento, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de ella, tal vez ya se le había declarado al chico y me iba a decir como le fue, con un largo y melancólico suspiro abrí y el mensaje y que grande fue mi sorpresa al leer lo que ella me decía:_

**_______________________________________Belly dice:_**

**_________________________________________—_**_________________________________________Edward, se que esto es algo sorpresivo para ti, y para mi es algo muy vergonzoso pero creo que este reto me ayudo de cierta manera a decir por fin lo que siento hacia ti desde hace algunas semanas, no se como ocurrió ni en que momento, solo se que desde hace unas semanas algo en mi crecía a cada momento y yo no lo quería aceptar a pesar de tener todas las señales a la vista, todos se daban cuenta de que tu me gustas...así es, tu eres aquella persona que me ha logrado cautivar, ¿como pudo pasar si solo nos conocemos desde hace dos meses? pues no se la respuesta a eso, solo se que cuando abrí los ojos a la verdad ya no podía negar lo obvio, tengo miedo, de seguro esto te parecerá una tontería y tu no me correspondas, lo entendería a la perfección después de todo ¿que puedo ofrecerte yo? Solo mi cariño a través de esta gran distancia que nos separa, me duele el corazón el saber que cuando tu estés mal, yo no podre correr y abrazarte para transmitirte las fuerzas necesarias para que tu puedas volver a levantarte, pero aun así quiero que sepas, que no solo me gustas, yo te quiero y de una forma que no te puedes imagina, te calaste muy hondo en mi como nadie antes lo ha hecho...pero como dije antes si luego de esto tu me dices que esto no es correspondido y te alejas de mi seria totalmente comprensible, yo no te molestaría ni nada, me dolerá si te vas no lo puedo negar, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a que estés junto a mi, Te quiero...Me gustas, esa es la gran VERDAD que me ha atormentado, pero que a la vez la siento como una bendición, tu eres ese ángel que me ha ayudado a continuar con mi vida y no quiero perderte porque sinceramente no lo podría soportar, tu eres un pilar fundamental en mi vida, eres como un sueño y quiero que dure eternamente, tal vez sea egoísta, pero no lo puedo evitar, así es como me siento, solo espero que esta confesión no sea algo malo para ti o un obstáculo en tu vida, por que aquí te expreso mis sentimientos mas sinceros hacia ti.****__________________________________________—_

_________________________________________Estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¡Bella se me estaba declarando!, creo que estoy soñando, pero no esto es la realidad, una realidad que se ha vuelto tan dulce como la misma miel, una gran sonrisa se me formó mientras leía una y otra vez lo que ella me había mandado aun sin salir de mi gran asombro, quería gritar, bailar hacer algún salto loco por toda mi habitación, me sentía como un niño en navidad al recibir lo que tanto había querido, aun sin salir de mi asombro, le respondí con manos temblorosas:_

**_________________________________________Eddie dice:_**

_________________________________________****__________________________________________—__________________________________________No te logras imaginar lo feliz que me siento al saber lo que sientes hacia mi, claro que no podría alejarme de ti, no quiero hacerlo tampoco, tu también Me gustas Bella, y de una forma realmente inexplicable, tan solo unas semanas de hablar contigo bastaron para que mi escudo, que me llevo años construir, cayera ante ti, ante tus encantos, de seguro me preguntaras "¿Como te puedo gustar?" la pregunta seria ¿Como no puedes gustarme?, eres una mujer realmente increíble, sincera, tierna y ademas de ser alguien muy hermosa, aunque no me creas, pude contarte cosas de mi vida que nadie mas sabia, nadie nunca había calado tanto en mi como tu lo hiciste y no me arrepiento de esto, pero al igual que tu, lamento tanto vivir separados de tantos kilómetros, no poder estar para ti cuando algo malo te pase, eso me hace sentir algo __inútil a pesar de que me digas que con solo textos te puedo ayudar, yo se que muchas veces te faltara un abrazo, una caricia o lo que sea y no podre dártelo como tanto deseo, pero por alguna razón nos conocimos ¿no crees?, solo quiero aprovechar cada momento que pueda tener contigo y hacerte la mujer mas feliz si eso esta en mis manos, no te dejare sola, me cautivaste por completo, eres realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado en este momento, y aunque la distancia se mucha te siento mas cerca que nunca, Te quiero y te quiero muchísimo...tu también eres mi sueño hecho realidad.****__________________________________________—_

_Luego de eso, nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, ambos teníamos los mismo miedos, pero yo se que la quiero solo a ella y que no existe nadie mas para mi, ciertamente ese día pudo haber un terremoto y yo de lo feliz que estaba ni cuenta me hubiera dado, aunque tampoco me hubiera importado, ahora podía morir en paz y feliz al saber que la mujer más maravillosa que existe me quiere aunque estamos lejos, ella me quiere a mi...¡A MI! creo que en estos momentos mi ego llegara por las nubes y mañana le diré a Emmett que mi reto esta cumplido y que ademas mi sentimiento es totalmente correspondido._

**Fin Flash-back (2)**

Desde ese día todo era maravilloso, no negare que a pesar de todo, ambos aun decíamos lo que nos dolía estar tan lejos, pero que a pesar de todo haríamos todo lo posible por sacar esto adelante, al menos eso creía yo, hasta que llego aquel día en que decidí apartarme de ella, sabiendo que nos dolería todo esto, era por su bien, aunque yo trataba de convencerme de lo contrario sentía que de alguna forma esto le hacia daño...mas bien que yo le hacia daño, ella sabe que a mi me gusta coquetear con muchas chicas, aun no entiendo como es que ella podía confiar ciegamente en mi, no digo que este feliz con esta decisión, pero mis malditos miedos y los tabús que hay en mi vida me impiden continuar, se que le dolió cuando le dije "No puedo entregarme a alguien que no puedo ver ni sentir", pero que error mas grande cometí al decir eso, durante todos estos días tengo el impulso de hablarle, pero me arrepiento de inmediato le haría mas daño si le hablo otra vez y no quiero eso para ella, aunque me duela en el alma debo ser firme, volví a suspirar mientras miraba al techo y en mi mente me preguntaba _¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti? ¿Tendrás ganas de hablarme también? ¿Pensarás en mí?, _deje caer unas lagrimas mientras esos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez, la quiero mucho y así como la quiero en este momento sufro por sentirla mas lejos aun, por decirle que me quiera alejar de ella por que no creo en estas relaciones a distancias, por dejar que mis miedos me dominen. Suspire una vez mas mientras me ponía mi ropa para dormir, me sentía agotado mentalmente, así que decidí dejar que morfeo me llevara la país de los sueños, un país donde podía imaginar que tenia a Bella conmigo y que nada ni nadie nos separaría.

* * *

**Holaa! aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este mini- fic, lamento si me demore en publicarlo, pero me resulto algo complicado desarrollar el punto de vista de Edward, espero que haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado :3**

**Bye ^.^**


End file.
